Nobody's Fool
by LiquidLuck007
Summary: Who else could be arriving at Hogwarts? None other than Lily Luna Potter. Lily faces hard mistakes and twists in her life that lead her to many different place. But there's always the good that comes out of mistakes. Continue with her as she goes through school and finds out what it really means to be a Potter and meets very interesting people. Friends, Enemies, Hate, and love


**AN: Hi! It's another story! But this is my favorite character and pairing. I hope you like it**

**NOBODY'S FOOL**

**Chapter 1. The right time.**

Lily Luna Potter woke up to the sound of feet running back and forth outside her door. What in Merlin's Pants could it be? It was probably her brothers chasing each other, or trying for sure to annoy her. She pushed back her blanket and aross from underneath it. Grabbing her robe, she shuffled out of her bed and through her bedroom door, down to the hallway stairs. Still half asleep, she held onto the railing and took the stairs 1 at a time. You can never be too careful these days.

Walking across the walkways, she finally reached the kitchen to find her family all set out and getting ready to eat breakfast. Why hadn't they woke her up earlier?

She walked over to Ginny."Mom, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh sweetie, I sent your brothers up there awhile ago..." Ginny said raising an eyebrow over to James and Albus."Aparently they did something else in that time, besides waking you up."

"Apparently." Lily muttered sitting down next to Harry who was shaking his head and grumbling. He was reading the paper; momentarily ignoring the conversation. Lily looked at the article that he was reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT & WIZARDRIE OR SCHOOL OF THE CERTAIN UNDECIDED?  
Headmistress Mcgonagle retired during this previous summer stating that It was time for a change to take place at Hogwarts. What change is she talking about exactly? Parents are worried about who will be seen fit to run the school. From previous examples some people aren't fit to run the school, no matter who picks them. Will it be a Headmaster or Mistress that favours certain students or dosen't favour them enough? Only time will tell.

Lily was curious. Remembering Mcgonagal, she was the strict women who ran Hogwarts but also had a soft spot for her Dad. She only met her a hanful of times. Shaking off the interest, she turned to her brothers.

"Mom please. We did try waking her up!" Albus said.

"Yeah we ran back and forth infront of her door. It worked didn't it?" James grumbled reaching for the plate of pancakes Ginny was holding up.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head, she put down stacks of pancakes, eggs and sausage for the children. Everyone dropped what they were doing to grab humerous amounts of food on their plates. Everyone was munching aways and to preoccupied to notice the fire place light up. Out came a official looking man that held a humoungus envelope in his hand that had string and probably magic binding it.

The man walked over to the Kitchen entrance and stood."Mr. Potter, Sir. It's important!"

Everyones fork tumbled and landed with giant thudes. Lily was shocked and suprised that someone caught her Dad off guard. But looking over to her fathers face, she could tell that he knew the man was there, but was delaying his time.

"Ever heard of sending an owl, Dortentruff? Harry said, not unkindly. He sent us a look that we've seen many times before. Work called.

"Sorry Sir. Their was a crazy man talking about Magic infront of Muggles and we didn't know what to do."

"It's all right." Harry said going over to pick up his coat and file case. He walked over to Lily and nelt down on the floow by her chair."I'm so sorry Lily, I'm going to have to miss you finally going to Hogwarts today. You're such a mature 11 year old. I'll make it up to you, I promise." With that he walked over to the fire place and flued away.

Lily sat and stared at the stupid food that was still mounted on her plate. She couldn't be mad at her Dad, never. But he always some how missed things in Her, James, and Albus's life. He was so busy because everyone thought Harry Potter had all the answers and always came to him. Being to much of a nice person, He always said yes. Like he didn't care about the stuff he missed in his families life.

Ginny stood up and picked up Harry's plate and sat it in the sink to be washed."All right kids I think it's time everyone went and made sure they have everything packed for Hogwarts." She then walked out of the room.

Lily's brothers were the first to get up and walk towards the stairs, annoyingly nudging each other along the way. Lily pulled back her chair and rounded up the dishes into the sink. Finally she made it back into her room just in time before she heard her Mother walk back into the Kitchen. Sinking down onto her lovely plush double bed. To be honest she loved the way her room looked.

Her bedding was a white sheet with a light tan sheet over that. Then a dusty red comferter that had light tan patch work. Her pillows were all different colors; Tan, White, Dusty Red. It fit her personality, Relaxed, calm, but still has a colorful streak that would love to shine out. Her other furniture was all the same dusty red but a bit darker. Like her longsided dresser, the headboard that could hold a couple books and nicknaks, Her bed frame that if you looked closly you could see where droors could be pulled out.

Both nightstands that held a lamp with a white shade and a little metal muggle alarm clock and more droors that pulled out, a book shelf that probably held hundreds of wonderful books, decoritve color patterned pictures and photos that ligned the walls, and a beautiful vanity that sat facing out of a corner with a hairbrush and many other things a girl would need. Also a walk in closet that held everything was sat on the other side of her room and the door was the same color wood. A couple of pretty green plants with flowers where also scattered in unique places in the room. Light hardware floor and white walls that had a texture feel. And finally a dusty red carpet.

Yep her room was amazing. She reached for her trunk and went through it to make sure she had everything she would need. Books, Supplies, Clothes, Uniforms, Shoes, Nessesitys, Etc... And her Wand. 11 inches, Rosewood, Veela Hair. Unyeilding, Nice and supple. With small rose bud carvings on the handle. Lily fell in love with it as soon as she knew that it was hers. So elegant and beautiful.

She decided that it was probably time that she changed her clothes. The most amazing thing was that she had a bathroom in her room, so did her brothers. Walking inside her closet she looked around for something to wear. Amazingly none of her clothes clashed with her bright cherry red hair and bright emerald eyes. She was the only one in the family that had that shade of red. But it was kind of close to her Mother and Grandmothers hair though. Her eyes did match her Grandmothers. James Had dark brown hair and light hazel eyes, while Albus had Black hair and very dark blue eyes that sometimes looked brown.

Lily decided on a blue cropped swing tank top with a grey cardigan and dark jean shorts. Lily grabbed her clothes and headed towards her bathroom. After changing she looked in the mirror and decided to brush her untammible hair. That she unfortunatly inheritated from her Father. She finally got it to its natural straitness and walked out back into her bedroom.

"Lily, James, Albus! It's time to go." Ginny yelled from downstairs."We don't want to be late, It's Lily's first year."

"Coming!" Lily yelled walking out her bedroom, but not before she slipped on her navy blue Canvas Plimsoll shoes and picked up her trunk.

Now standing infront of the fire place she set her trunk down and waited for instructions. Hogwarts had finally arrived for the youngest Potter. Finally. No more waiting at home for her brothers to come back and tell her all about the amazing adventeours. Lily could now find out everything on her own. Make new friends and even enemys, walk through the doors to Hogwarts just like everyone else in her family had got to. Lily was the youngest Potter/Weasley and sometimes her family teased her about it. All in good nature she supposed.

Lily admitted to herself that she was beyond nervous, way beyond nervous. What if no one liked her or her family disinheritated her for doing something or getting placed in the wrong house? She wanted to be in Gryffindor like the rest of her family except for of course Victoire; she was hufflepuff. She wanted to be placed in the house were the brave and courageous go. But she also admitted to herself that she wanted to be placed where she would fit best. No matter where that was.

"Ready?" Ginny asked softly to her children.

"Ready."


End file.
